


Chicos buenos

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Quimeras - MysterySpideyWeek2019 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Implied Stony - Freeform, M/M, MysterySpiderWeek, Protective Peter Parker, Quentin Beck ama a Peter Parker, Songfic, spiderio, spidertorch
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Todos dicen que los chicos buenos van al cielo, pero la verdad es que los chicos malos traen el cielo hasta ti.#MysterySpiderWeek2019





	Chicos buenos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 de la MysterySpiderWeek
> 
> Prompt: Songfic

Para Peter era complicado determinar el cómo es que llegó a esa situación, no es que se lo hubiera propuesto o decidido. Cuando tomó el manto de Spider-man muchas cosas cambiaron en su vida, la gran mayoría de sucesos que siguieron a usar la máscara del arácnido, estuvieron más allá de su imaginación.

El dolor y los sacrificios también fueron más elevados, la responsabilidad que implicaba ser un verdadero súper héroe, un vengador con todas sus letras, le golpeó en el rostro en cierto punto. Con enemigos por doquier, con gente que deseaba hacerle daño a él y a quienes quería.

También encontró muchos nuevos amigos; aliados que cómo él, comprendían la carga de tener poder y habilidades más allá de lo extraordinario.

En esos momentos comprendían a lo que Steve y Tony se referían, cuando le repetían constantemente que tomar la decisión correcta nunca era sencillo. Hacer lo correcto y cumplir con tú deber te provocaba sufrir, y que se te estrujara el corazón, además muchas veces hacer lo correcto, no siempre implicaba que las personas a tú alrededor estuvieran bien.

La decisión de vivir bajo la tutela del Capitán América y IronMan, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer tras pasar un tiempo. Amaba a su tía May, pero ella estaba mejor rehaciendo su vida con Happy, y lejos de los problemas que él traía.

Si alguien quería atacar el departamento dónde vivía su tía, no existía mucho que hacer, algo diferente a sí intentaban atacar la enorme mansión dónde vivía con los dos legendarios líderes de los vengadores.

Además Tony y Steve eran unos tutores increíbles, empezaba a verlos de verdad cómo padres, porque le trataban cómo un hijo, intentaban que madurara, pero no dejaban de protegerlo. Él escuchaba sus consejos con cuidado, y se sentía querido…por ello es que sentía que les falló.

Años creciendo bajo sus instrucciones, convirtiéndose en el héroe de Nueva York, siempre lo apoyaron, incluso cuando descubrió que era bisexual. De cierta manera siempre lo supo, pero no fue hasta enamorarse de verdad de otro chico, que estuvo seguro.

En ese ámbito la pareja de héroes no dejaba de cuidarle también, y Johny Storm no les agradaba de todo, pero Steve siempre comentaba que al final del día, el miembro de los cuatro fantásticos, era un **_buen chico_**. Su relación fue tan divertida y dulce, cómo podía serlo la de un par de chicos de 18 años. Visitaban a su tía May, y ésta adoraba apretar las mejillas de su rubio novio, remarcando lo atractivo que era.

Siendo tan jóvenes, la relación no fue eterna, pero si lo suficiente larga y especial, para quedar cómo amigos. Cuando Peter cumplió veinte, tenía seis meses de terminar con el chico Storm, y conoció a otro **_chico bueno_,** en una misión junto al Dr. Strange, y terminó trabajando con él gracias a SHIELD; Danny Rand era divertido, protegido del hechicero supremo, dulce y respetuoso, un responsable héroe, IronFist.

Tony se sentía feliz con la relación que comenzaron, Steve igual, y Stephen consideraba que Peter distraía demasiado a Danny, pero estaba feliz por ambos. Eran el reflejo que en el mundo lleno de caos en que vivían, se podía tener algo puro, tierno y real.

Danny incluso dormía de vez en cuando en casa con él, los mayores no tenían problema de tras una noche de videojuegos y pizza, que los chicos se quedaran juntos. Era algo que se ganaban; tener noches llenas de estrellas, entre los nubarrones de peleas y criminales usuales.

Fue lindo, mientras duró. Seis meses bastaron para darse cuenta que se querían, pero sólo cómo amigos, y confundieron el amor con deseo. Además Peter estaba empezando a conocer a la hermosa GwenStacy; era dulce, inteligente, divertida, agradable, Steve y Tony llegaron a apreciarla bastante en poco tiempo. Era una… **_buena chica_**_._

Una pareja de universitarios encantadora. Cualquiera podría verlo. Se miraban con demasiado cariño, se podía leer el aprecio en sus gestos. Peter se pensaba realmente enamorado a esas alturas.

Luego… luego vino su cumpleaños número 22, le habían preparado una fiesta muy especial en casa, estaba seguro de ello, pero era tarde, era algo para cenar, así que tenía tiempo de resolver e investigar un poco, sobre recientes crímenes sucedidos en la ciudad. Algo relacionado con el robo de tecnología, y todo eso lo llevó hasta **_él…_**

El departamento le impresionó, más no le sorprendió; Quentin Beck tenía clase. Era un mal actor, pero con un sentido bastante refinado. Quizá por ello en algún tiempo Tony y él llegaron a llevarse bien. Sus pies se colocaron con cuidado en el balcón, permitiéndole observar el interior a través del cristal. Abrió lentamente la puerta al interior, rompiendo el pequeño broche que la cerraba.

Ingresó con cautela, observando a su alrededor.

—Supongo que el Capitán y Tony no te han educado tan bien en estos años, si entras así sin tocar.

Peter se sorprendió de que su sentido arácnido no le hubiera avisado de la presencia del famoso Mysterio. Pero al girar su cabeza un poco, pudo verlo de pie junto a una barra, sirviéndose un trago.

—Hola Peter—le saludó con esa voz ronca y madura, que erizaba su piel por debajo del traje— ¿La máscara es necesaria? Me siento incómodo con ella.

El chico llevó una mano a quitársela, de cualquier forma los rumores de su identidad secreta, se desvanecieron tiempo atrás, con ayuda de los Skrulls. Cualquiera que viera una imagen de su cara con el traje, pensaría que es falsa.

—Hola Beck. Creo que sabes porque estoy aquí.

—Además de invadir mi propiedad privada. No tengo la menor idea, niño.

—Hay un robo en la ciudad. Muchos prototipos de Hammer Industries fueron extraídos de sus bodegas en custodia. Kraven y Rihno atacaron en Central Park, usando hologramas y máquinas que simulaban estampidas, para arruinar el discurso del alcalde.

Quentin bebió despacio, escuchándole muy atento.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Si hay alguien que puede crear algo así, eres tú.

— ¿Y dársela a esos idiotas? —preguntó Beck con una sonrisa divertida—Además, los vi por televisión. No están a mi nivel.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tienes nada que ver?

—Es justamente lo que dije. Pasé tres horribles años en la cárcel y no planeo volver por ayudar a un montón de imbéciles.

— ¿Un montón? —Inquirió Peter, haciendo que el villano desviara la vista— ¿Quiénes más están involucrados?

—Delatar tampoco es algo que haga—contestó, y Peter se acercó más a él, a manera de intimidarlo; gran error, pues el aroma para después de afeitar del hombre, le provocó sensaciones que no estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni eso, ni la ridícula atención que prestó al perfecto arco de cupido que tenían en sus labios.

Peter llegó a bromear con Ned, e incluso con Danny, que Quentin Beck, era su archienemigo más atractivo, que era triste que fuera un villano, ex convicto, pero nunca se tomó tan enserio sus palabras, hasta ese momento.

—Eres un cómplice sino me lo dices—consiguió esbozar su amenaza.

—Me matarán si se enteran que te lo dije.

—Puedo protegerte—la promesa brotó natural, e hizo que el mayor se cruzara de brazos.

—Acéptame un trago—pronunció girándose para sacar una copa más, sirviéndose algo para sí y otro más para Peter.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Un alucinógeno? ¿Somnífero? ¿Una nueva droga?

—No, tiene una excelente cosecha italiana—le respondió caminando a sentarse en el sofá. Peter sostuvo la copa que le extendió y después le siguió.

** **

Peter se sentó a su lado, no se sentía amenazado al lado de Quentin, no confiaba en él tampoco, pero no creía que estaría en peligro a su lado.

—¿Vas a decírmelo?

Beck respiró apoyándose en el sofá.

—Has madurado, Peter. Aunque sigues teniendo esa carita de niño lindo.

—Por eso uso máscara —se burló.

—No fue una crítica, en realidad me gusta.

La simple afirmación sonrojó sus mejillas, miró la copa en sus manos y le dio un sorbo algo largo. El sabor se deslizó lento contra su paladar y se regó por su lengua. Particularmente no era un gran catador, pero le gustó.

—Estás evadiendo el tema —pronunció tras terminar de beber.

—Quieres arriesgar mi vida. Por supuesto que lo hago.

—Te dije que voy a protegerte —Peter le miró a los ojos —cumpliría con mi palabra.

Quentin le miró juguetón, con ese tono de maldad brillando, el que Parker conocía a la perfección.

—¿Y que obtendría a cambio?

—No ser implicado cuando todos ellos terminen en la corte.

—Necesito algo más.

—¿Dinero?

—Apuesto a que puedes sacarle bastante a tus poderosos nuevos padres —bromeó.

—Stark nunca me daría dinero para sobornarte.

Quentin llevó una mano a su propia barbilla, su dedo golpeó sus labios fingiendo pensar, el mismo dedo repasó el arco de su labio superior, que tanto llamaba la atención del chico araña.

—Ya lo decidí.

—No tardaste mucho —Peter dejó la copa en la mesilla de enfrente —no quiero trucos, ni mentiras.

—No si cumples con la petición — sonrió enorme —, dame un beso —propuso inclinándose —sé que también te van los hombres, así que no será problema.

—¿Qué ganas tú con un beso mío? ¿Es una clase de broma? Dijimos que sin trucos —Peter increpó, aunque el nerviosismo burbujeaba en su estómago.

—Con un beso te enamorarías de mí, no hay ningún truco, solo la seguridad del cómo me miras—Quentin se acercó a su rostro —¿Qué mejor pago que el hombre araña enamorado de uno de sus grandes enemigos? Una historia de romeo y julieta.

—Debes estar bromeando. Nunca me...

—Entonces hazlo niño.

Quentin no planeaba decirle ni una palabra, traicionar a sus ex compañeros era aterrador. Intentaba distraer al universitario, hasta que se le ocurriera una bien y elaborada mentira, con la que el chico se fuera rápido de allí. Molestarlo era un gusto extra que decidió darse.

Ese era el plan... uno que falló.

Ante su reto el adolescente le tomó del traje, le atrajo a sus labios y le besó con la pasión que podía desbordar un chiquillo emocionado.

Beck le respondió con ánimos, sus manos tantearon el traje, dibujaron su forma con los dedos, su lengua memorizaba el sabor de Peter, uno demasiado dulce, mezclado con el vino, era por demás embriagante.

Al separarse, observó las mejillas sonrojadas, los pequeños labios hinchados. Tenía que besarle de nuevo...

Volvió a besarle una segunda vez, luego una tercera, una cuarta, quinta... se volvieron demasiadas para contarlas entre caricias en el sillón.

Su ropa fue apartada por manos rápidas y fuertes, los dedos debajo del traje del héroe se enterraron en los músculos de su espalda, y su propia mano tiró de la parte alta, buscando dejar más descubierto el cuello que quería morder y marcar.

Era de esas explosiones espontaneas, pura tensión sexual, causada por la carga de emociones entre ambos.

Cuando le retó a besarlo, Peter lo hizo tras pensarlo apenas unos segundos, deseaba los labios del otro contra los suyos, quería saber además las respuestas a sus preguntas, un beso sonaba a una buena moneda de cambio.

Sentía que Quentin le envolvía en otros de sus juegos, pero dejó de importarle después del tercer beso, cuando Beck mordisqueó sus labios.

Pronto la ropa parecía mucha, porque el calor era demasiado. Sus manos parecían pocas para todo lo que quería tocar, y el aire se esfumaba entre sus cuerpos.

Él empezó a desnudarle primero, Beck le recordaría eso siempre.

Luego su traje fue dejado de lado, y sus piernas desnudas rodearon una fuerte cadera.

Después de eso el sillón no les alcanzó... ni el suelo, ni la cama o la pared.

Sentir a Quentin dentro la primera vez fue cómo estar agradablemente ebrio o drogado, sabías que era malo, pero se sentía tan bien, que solo querías cerrar los ojos, y dejarte consumir por ello.

Sus jadeos terminaron siendo inconexos, y el tiempo se detuvo dentro del sitio, aunque siguió pasando en el resto del mundo.

—Estoy... bien —había respondido en el tono más normal que se podía con un hombre cómo Beck entre sus piernas, usando su boca en su erección. —Yo... les llamó luego —con eso cortó la llamada con Steve.

Porque la noche de su cumpleaños; se enfrío una cena sobre la mesa, se quedaron los regalos sin abrir. Gwen se quedó a dormir en casa de los vengadores, sentada junto al teléfono, preocupada y esperando su llamada.

Lo mismo que su tía acompañada de Happy.

Peter olvidó que tenía gente que le quería esa noche. Olvidó que todo lo demás si quiera tenía un mínimo de relevancia. Sus ojos nublados apenas enfocaban sus manos arrugando las sabanas, con Quentin a sus espaldas, dentro de él, presionando su cintura y mordiéndole los hombros.

Ni siquiera usaron protección, con sus anteriores novios y novias lo hizo. Ahora estaba contra la pared, con el semen de pasadas sesiones escurriendo por sus piernas. Con Beck embistiéndole duro, y mordiendo su pecho, jalando sus pezones.

Esa fue la primera vez que Peter de verdad se sintió en el cielo.

Recordaba la siguiente mañana, más adolorido que después de un entrenamiento en SHIELD. Con Quentin a su lado, bebiendo café y observando las noticias en la pantalla frente a la cama, con el pecho fornido desnudo, y por instinto, aún adormilado, se arrastró hasta quedar sobre él.

Beck le sujetó de la nuca y le alzó hasta su rostro, le dio un beso con sabor a café amargo, y Peter se sintió absolutamente perdido.

Repitieron una sesión matutina, terminó saltando sobre las caderas ajenas, con suaves rebotes de su trasero, escuchando apenas los murmullos del televisor hablando de los sucesos que el investigaba.

—No me los dijiste —pidió al oído de Beck, su mente adormilada, no le recordó que aquel no era el mejor momento—que quieren.... que es lo que están haciendo.... ¿Quién está involucrado?

El mayor le colocó de espaldas contra la cama, y mientras Peter se dejaba ir en el placer del momento, el otro enlistó los nombres para él, y los puntos que planeaban atacar. Le dijo con lascivia, que la exactitud de la información, era el pago por la noche y por su cuerpo.

Cuando el villano entró a tomar una ducha, fue su momento de escapar de su error de una noche... y una mañana. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y muchas disculpas que dar. Se juró no volver allí, no hasta olvidar lo que pasó, o que no le afectará tanto.

Falló a su promesa.

En su momento se dijo, que sólo estaba cumpliendo el juramento que le hizo a Beck, el protegerlo de sus ex compañeros, quienes en efecto lo buscaron después de que Peter frustrara sus planes. Terminaron en la cárcel, intentaron acusarlo, pero Peter no dejó que inculparan a Beck, cumplió lo prometido... el seguir en su cama, fue solo un adicional.

Pero pronto hubo más que noches, y empezaron a existir los días; las mordidas feroces, dieron paso también a los besos suaves y a estar abrazados en un sofá. Nadie sabía su secreto, nadie sabía porque terminó con la **_buena chica _**Gwen. Cómo el cariño se acabó de la noche a la mañana.

Pero tampoco nadie tenía que saberlo, sólo él.

Quentin Beck era el **_chico malo, _**el villano, el enemigo que estuvo en la cárcel. Era el que tenía un lado oscuro, y no tenía escrúpulos para obtener lo que quería. Pero Peter flotaba a su lado, sentía que tocaba el cielo con sus dedos, cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

No podía sentirse culpable, no se sentía mal por quererlo... por amarlo. Porque Quentin le amaba devuelta, con sus demonios y sus pecados, que contenía por él, que atrapaba entre sus labios, y desfogaba contra sus caderas.

Nunca supo la lógica cómo se transformó una simple investigación en una relación tan intensa. Pero si le preguntaban si faltaría de nuevo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, por estar gimiendo debajo de ese villano, debajo de... su **_chico malo, _**aceptaría hacerlo, una y otra vez. Se preguntaba que haría por Beck, y se asustaba al responderse que haría lo que fuera por él.

En algún momento lo demostraría, al decírselo al mundo, a sus familias y amigos. No obtendría las mejores reacciones, pero estaba preparado.

—Te amo Peter... —la voz baja a su oído, le derretía las piernas, pero por suerte los fuertes brazos le sostenían.

—Te amo —respondía deslizando sus manos por la barba que amaba que raspara su piel.

Un año y medio atrás, en ese mismo sofá, tomaron una copa y terminaron en la cama. Peter descubrió en ese momento, que todos los **_buenos chicos _**en su vida, le prepararon para ese momento, para darse cuenta, que su corazón pertenecía a uno **_malo. _**

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
